


It Happens

by orphan_account



Series: Cop Steve AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cop Steve, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers is shot on duty.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cop Steve AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724056
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> (!CW for gun violence and talk of shootings!)
> 
> #
> 
> I wrote this quickly after the mass shooting that recently occurred in my home province, Nova Scotia. An RCMP officer was killed, along with many civilians. I’m devastated. My heart goes out to the families that were affected by this, and may the victims rest in peace.
> 
> Sorry, it’s probably kinda sloppy
> 
> I hope you enjoy. <3

_”Sir?_ JARVIS said suddenly, startling Tony, who was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee, working on a new design. _”You may want to check the news.”_

There was a somber note in the AI’s voice that gave Tony pause, and he frowned, gently placing his cup down on the coffee table. 

“What’s up, J?” he asked hesitantly as the large TV on the wall turned on, already on the news channel. What he saw made him glad he’d put down his coffee.

_”-shot and killed three people and wounded two more before getting locked in a shootout with police. Two officers were wounded, one of them reportedly being Captain Steven Rogers of the NYPD. The shooter has not yet been arrested-“_

No, no, no no no no no.

“Fuck,” Tony said softly, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. “Jarvis-“

_”Dialling Nicholas Fury.”_

Tony had known the risks when he’d started dating a police captain, and had them drilled into his brain when he’d accepted said captain’s proposal, but stuff like this had always felt like a far away thing. Something that happened in movies and dramatic fanfiction. Not in real life. Not to them.

Not to his Steve.

 _”Tony Stark.”_ Fury’s voice came over the speakers. _”I’m guessing-“_

“Steve,” Tony interrupted, voice shaking. “Is he-“

_”He’s not dead. He’s been taken to hospital, I’ll let Jarvis tell you which one.”_

Tony nodded, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

 _”Tell your husband to be more careful,”_ Fury said, but his voice was marginally softer than it had been before. _”I’d appreciate if my best captain stuck around.”_

And with that, he hung up.

Grabbing his jacket, Tony ran out the front door, almost forgetting to lock it. His phone dinged - JARVIS had sent him Steve’s location. Hands shaking, heart beating out of his chest, Tony got in the car, not even bothering to lock the doors, and definitely broke a couple of speeding laws on the way to the hospital.

The receptionist’s head shot up when Tony ran through the double doors, and she gave him a tight smile.

“You’re looking for Captain Rogers?”

Tony nodded, not entirely trusting his voice.

“Third floor. 312A down the hall to the left.”

Nodding again, Tony smiled, hoping his expression was enough to convey his gratitude, before speed walking to the elevator.

Once inside, he leaned against the wall of the elevator, his head quietly thunking against it, and let out a breath, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. When he opened them, he made eye contact with a woman on the other side, and she gave him a sympathetic look. He gave her a small, tired smile in return.

Everyone knew about him and Steve. An openly bisexual police captain would have made a splash anyway, but that captain dating - and marrying - none other than Tony Stark had turned Steve into a celebrity. They were all over the internet and the news channels, and while Tony knew Steve mostly hated the attention, he always got a massive smile on his face when reading messages from LGBTQ+ people all over the world, especially the young ones.

For a lot of people, especially teens, he and Tony were a symbol of hope and pride, and they made sure to attend as many festivals and parades as possible, although Steve never wore his uniform to them.

When Tony entered Steve’s room, a nurse who looked as though she was just about to leave smiled at him.

“He’ll be fine,” she said. “Still under anaesthetic, though, as we had to remove the bullets and then stitch him up. He should wake up within an hour.”

Tony blanched. “Remove the bullets?” he whispered, and the nurse placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He wasn’t very badly injured,” she said gently. “I’ve seen much worse. One was directly below his shoulder and the other in his thigh. They’re both out.” She squeezed Tony’s shoulder. “I’ll let the doctor give you more details, but you shouldn’t worry too much. Would you like a glass of water?”

“Yes, please,” Tony rasped. “Thank you.”

He began to feel a bit better once he was seated and nursing the cup of water the nurse had given him. “Hey,” he asked as she turned to leave. “What’s your name?”

She tilted her head. “Sarah King.”

“Got any kids, Sarah?”

“One. A daughter. She’s eleven.”

“Well.” Tony smiled. “Her tuition is now payed for.”

Sarah’s eyes widened. “Mr Stark-“

He waved his hand. “It’s no problem.” He looked at her, softening. “Thank you.”

Sarah nodded, and exited the room, leaving Tony alone with Steve.

With a sigh, Tony reached over to his unconscious husband and squeezed his hand. Steve looked so peaceful, and if Tony ignored the bandages, he could almost pretend he wasn’t injured at all.

Deciding he didn’t want to have to speak to anyone at the moment, Tony turned his phone on do not disturb, but realized he should probably tell everyone what was going on, and so quickly shot off a text to the large group chat all of their friends shared.

_Steve’s okay. Got out of surgery and is still knocked out. Got hit at least twice, but I’ve been reassured that he’ll be fine. Please don’t call._

With that, he tossed his phone onto the small beside table, and put his head in his hands.

###

“Tony?”

Tony’s head shot up, and there was Steve, awake and blinking slightly confusedly at him.

It was the best thing Tony had ever seen.

“ _Steve_ ,” he breathed, jumping out of his seat. He gripped his husband’s hand tightly, and reached out to smooth his other hand over Steve’s forehead.

“How’re you feeling, honey?”

Steve gave him a wry smile. “Like shit.”

Tony let out a laugh, but it quickly turned to sobs, and he leaned forward, placing his head on Steve’s chest and gripping his hospital gown with both hands as he trembled.

“Aw, Tony, don’t cry over me,” Steve said, left hand coming up to gently cup the back of Tony’s head. “I’m okay, sweetheart.”

“You-“ Tony choked out. “ _Fuck_ , Steve, you-“

“I know,” Steve murmured. “Hurt like hell, but I’m okay. I’ll _be_ okay.”

Tony whimpered and shook his head. “It’s not okay, Steve.”

“It’s not, I know. But I’m fine.”

With a groan, Tony raised his head, his grip on Steve’s gown loosening. “I’m sorry. God, you’re the one who was shot, and _you’re_ comforting _me_.”

Steve let out a little laugh, and he cupped Tony’s face with one hand, thumb smoothing over his cheek,

“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’d be inconsolable if you were the one in the bed.”

Tony made a small noise, and he leaned into the touch, eyes closing briefly. “I love you,” he whispered, tearing up again.

“Oh, honey,” Steve said softly. “I love you, too. So much.”

“I’d tell you to never do that again, but-“

“But we both know that I can’t promise that,” Steve finished sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Tony shook his head. “No, just- please, Steve, promise me you’ll be more careful. I can’t...” he squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t lose you.”

Gently pulling Tony towards him, Steve kissed him, trying to pour all the love he could into it.

“You’re not gonna lose me,” he promised as he pulled back, eyes wide and earnest. “I will always, _always_ fight like hell to come back home to you.”

Tony smiled, and kissed his husband again, taking his hand and gently rubbing the golden ring that rested there. “Thank you.”

With a sigh, Steve relaxed against his pillow, and he looked up at Tony, eyes filled with unbridled affection. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I love you, Tony.”

Tears threatening to fall again, Tony nodded, too choked up to talk, and squeezed Steve’s hand.

Sometimes it was terrifying, knowing what Steve dealt with at his job, but Tony trusted him, and nothing could ever stop him from loving him.

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> comments and kudos make my day <3


End file.
